They lived
by all about me 111
Summary: What if lily and James lived well here is the story!1
1. Chapter 1

_Hello this story is going to be about James and Lily living and Sirius never goes to prison and they all live happily and have more kids. People have different roles in this story also some students become the heir's of the founder's the pairings will be different as well. I do not own harry potter but I do own this plot and all of the characters that are not from the harry potter books. If you ever want to use the plot or characters that if fine but please let me know before hand thanks please enjoy._

Characters:

Good:

James Potter:31

Lily Potter:31

Harry Potter:11

Emily Potter: 9

Logan Potter: 5

Ethan Potter: 3

Brooke Potter:1

Kyle Granger:31

Lola Granger:31

Hermione Granger:11

Daisy Granger:9

Bobby Granger:6

Max Granger:3

Sirius Black:31

Marlene Black:31

Lexi Black:11

Katie Black:9

Darcey Black:5

Leo Black:2

Remus Lupin:31

Nicole Lupin:31

Neve Lupin:11

Charlie Lupin:6

Lewis Lupin:3

Ben Greengrass:31

Evie Greengrass:31

Daphne Greengrass:11

Astoria Greengrass:10

Ava Greengrass:6

Sophie Greengrass:2

Lucius Malfoy:33

Narcissa Malfoy:31

Draco Malfoy:11

Matthew Malfoy:9

Clarissa Malfoy:6

Nia Malfoy:3

Kayla Malfoy:1

Rodolphus Lestrange:33

Bellatrix Lestrange:33

Keira Lestrange:11

Michael Lestrange:6

Frank Longbottom:31

Alice Longbottom:31

Neville Longbottom:11

Connor Longbottom:9

Liam Longbottom:5

Lacey Longbottom:2

Amelia Bones:34

Susan Bones:11

Kai Bones:8

Nicola Bones:5

Mark Bones:1

Xeno Lovegood:32

Sofia Lovegood:32

Luna Lovegood:11

Joshua Lovegood:9

Leah Lovegood:3

Regulus Black:29

Tia Black: 29

Luke Black: 8

Sam Black:5

Lottie Black:2

 _Hey guys that is all I can do for now because I have homework but they are the main good kids and their parents there will be others later on. Oh I can tell you are probably thinking that is a lot of people but I won't be using all of them at once but they will all be featured when they leave to go to hogwarts and when they get back they also will be in the story at the right bits but not all the time. I will post the next bit later on tonight hopefully:):):)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys I'm_ back _I just did some of the main good characters of course there will be more but I will add them when they come into the story._

 _Chapter_ _1_

Harry potter was woken up by his mum, Lily Maria Potter Neé Evans.

" Harry, Darling time to get ready."

" Ok mum I'll be down in ten."

Lily smiles a bright smile and gives her eldest and secretly favourite child big hug.

" Ok sweetie, me and your dad will be getting you brothers and sisters ready."

" Kay Mum."

Lily smiles once again before waling out of Harry's bedroom to go and wake Logan and Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten Minutes Later:

Harry walks downstairs to see thee rest of his family getting sat down and ready for breakfast. James notices Harry first and smiles and gets up to give him a hug.

" Morning harry looking forward to Hogwarts?"

" Morning and yeah I am."

Lily whilst feeding Brooke remembers something.

" Harry sweetie just remember no matter what house you are put in that we will always love you so don't worry ok?

" Yes mum." Harry sighs she must have told him this at least ten times.

James just laughs along with Emily and Logan and Ethan but takes pity on his eldest son.

" Sirius, Marlene, Kyle, Lola, Remus, Nicole, Ben,Evie, Amelia, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus , Frank, Alice,Xeno, Sofia, Regulus and Tia and kids when we get to the station."

" Ok."

Even though most of the kids were not going all the parents were going because they were all family and friends.

The kids that were going to Hogwarts were Harry Potter : Pureblood ( They found out Lily came from the Greengrass family), Hermione Granger : Halfblood ( Her Mum was a Witch), Lexi Black: Pureblood, Neve Lupin : Halfblood, Daphne Greengrass: Pureblood, Draco Malfoy: Pureblood, Keira Lestrange: Pureblood, Neville Longbottom: Pureblood, Susan Bones: Halfblood and Luna Lovegood: Pureblood!

They get to the station with twenty minutes to spare. James takes harry though while lily takes the others. The first of their friends to get there are the greengrass's one of Lily's elder siblings!

" Hey Lils how is my little sister?" Asked Ben Greengrass.

" Hiya Ben Hey Evie I'm good you?"

" We are great but Daphne is really worried about what house she will be in but we have told her it does not matter." Evie says as she and Lily talk as James and Ben talk.

" Yeah we have said the same to Harry because no matter what we will love him just the same because he will just be the same as he was when he was growing up."

The talk about random stuff until the Grangers turn up.

" Hey lily and Evie." Says Lola.

" Tired?" Asks Lily worried about one of her best friends.

" No it's just Hermione I am worried about." Lola replies.

Lily and Evie share a worried look.

" Why Lo?" Asks Evie.

" It's just that she is to much like me."

" What is wrong with that?" Asks Lily, whom is very confused.

" Well I am worried that she won't have many friends preferring to read instead of going out or hanging or chatting with friends." Lola finally explains what is worrying her.

Lily and Evie start to laugh.

" What is so funny may I ask?" Asks Lola Annoyed at her friend's behaviour.

" Oh Lola, You don't need to worry Hermione has Harry, Lexi, Daphne, Neville, Draco, Neve, Susan and Luna." Lily Explains.

Lola realising that she had been worrying over nothing also started laughing.

Ten minutes later all the others had arrived and now all the kids we in a compartment chatting away.

" Guys I want to say no matter what houses we are put in we will always be friends ok?" Harry half Asks half says.

Everyone else nods and agree.

They soon start talking about random things, laughing at jokes, playing exploding snap, buying and eating sweets and just having a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry,Hermione,Luna,Neville,Draco,Daphne,Neve, Lexi, Kacey and Keira all stepped off of the express and looked at hogwarts in awe. They were pulled out of their thoughts by Hagrid shouting

" First years, First years this way please this way, come along to the boats, first years to the boats."

The ten friends look at each other before laughing but still they went over to the one boat was Harry, Hermione, Neve and Draco. In the next was Luna, Lexi, Neville and Daphne. In the next was Kacey, Keira and two other people called Blasé and Milliecent but she likes to be called Millie!

They get met by Professor Minerva McGonagall who told them all what they needed to know before they went into the main hall to get sorted into their houses. ( _Now I am afraid that the names will not be in alphabet order but just random, sorry_ )"

"Potter,Harry"

Harry takes a deep breath before heading up to the stool. The hat is placed on his head and for about give minutes it finally comes to a decision.

" GRYFFINDOR "

There are cheers from Gryffindor and Harry walks over to the table and waits for his friends.

" Granger,Hermione"

" GRYFFINDOR"

Hermione smiles and walks over to sit opposite Harry.

" Thank god I am with you I was worried I would be by myself." She whispers to him.

" Even if you were not in this house you'd never be alone because we would still be friends with you no matter what." Harry replied making Hermione smile.

" Weasley,Ronald."

A ginger haired boy walks up to the stool.

" I heard that the whole family has ginger hair." Hermione once again whispers.

" GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouts after a minute.

" Black,Lexi"

They watch as one of their best friends walks up to the stool.

" RAVENCLAW"

This surprises them a little bit but thinking about it not that much.

She gives them a smile and a thumbs up before sitting down at Ravenclaw's table.

" Longbottom,Neville"

" HUFFELPUFF"

They are glad that he was put into Huffelpuff because even though Neville is amazingly loyal and one of the greatest friends you could hope for he was not the most bravest person on earth but that did not matter because what he lacked he made up for in his own way.

" Thomas,Dean"

" SLYTHERIN"

" Lupin,Neve"

" RAVENCLAW"

Neve smiles before going to sit by Lexi.

"Finnigan,Seamus"

" GRYFFINDOR"

Their next friend was Daphne Greengrass and Harry's cousin.

"Greengrass,Daphne"

" SLYTHERIN"

As predicted she was put in the same house as her father. But they did not think the house of Slytherin evil because not everyone from that house has to be bad.

" Brown,Lavender"

They knew of Lavender because their mum's were friends she was also a pureblood witch but they did not belive in the same things as other purebloods!

" GRYFFINDOR"

They motion for her to sit by them earning them a grateful look from her. The next person was Draco Malfoy another friend of Harry and Hermione.

"Malfoy,Draco"

"RAVENCLAW" He walks over the Ravenclaw table and sits next to Neve.

"Patil, Parvati"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Patil, Padma"

" GRYFFINDOR

" Macmillan, Ernie "

" SLYTHERIN "

" Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

" SLYTHERIN"

" Abbott, Hannah"

" Ravenclaw"

Then another of Harry and Hermione's best friends got up and sat on the stool. Her name was...

" Bones, Susan"

They held their breath as the waited five minutes to find out what house they were going to be in. They did not know what house she would be in because she had the points of all the houses so they knew why it was taking so long for it to choose. But finally the hat did, Susan smiled with the choice and then the hat shouted out for all the hall to here...

" HUFFLEPUFF"

They smiled as she got up and went over to sit by Neville while Hufflepuff clapped for one of their new students.

" Boot, Terry"

" SLYTHERIN"

" Bucklehurst, Mandy"

"GRYFFINDOR"

" Lestrange, Keira"

They watched with excitement as Keira walked up to the stool. The hat had not been on her head for longer than 2 minutes before it shouted it's answerer they did not know why it shouted but it did.

" GRYFFINDOR"

"Lovegood, Luna"

The two smiled as they watched the one of their younger people in their group of friends went up to the sorting stool. As she walked she looked at them. They both sent her smiles of encouragement and she took a deep breath but the smiles seemed to help because even though she still looked scared , she looked braver. The hat was on for five minutes before it told the whole hall it's answer.

" HUFFLEPUFF "

She smiled got of the stool and went to sit by Neville and Susan. Who were clapping loudly for their friend.

" Connor, Michael "

"HUFFLEPUFF"

" Goldstein, Anthony "

"SLYTHERIN"

" Zabini, Blaise "

They watched as a kid with darker skin walked up to the stool. They knew Blaise a little because Narcissa was friends with Stolor Zabini his mother, his father Pondroll worked with Lucius Malfoy as well they got along but they were not the best of friends but they would help each other. Draco was kind of friends with Blaise but they hoped to get to know him more.

"SLYTHERIN"

Blaise had been put in the same house as his mother, his father you see had been a Ravenclaw.

" Nott, Theodore."

They were friends with Theodore because his father Mursillon worked with James, Sirius and Frank as a Auror. But his mother Whykoth was a stay at home mother, who looked after his younger siblings. The eldest would be in Emily Potter's year in fact they were best friends.

"SLYTHERIN."

He got off the stool and sat next to Draco and Blaise.

" Parkinson,Pansy"

"RAVENCLAW"

None of the golden children as they were called liked Pansy because she was just like her father a stick in the mud with a bigger stick up her back-side. She looked like a pug and they were not just being mean she really did. But also the funny thing was that she had an obsession with Draco and his friends would forever tease him about it. Let's just say he was not happy to have in his house.

Somehow her mother, Sasha, was Hermione's mum's sister making them cousins but Pansy hated Hermione with a passion and Hermione disliked her with a Passion but she did not hate her because she thought hate was a strong word. But soon Hermione would find out that hate was not that big of a word. But lets get on with the sorting.

" Bulstrode, Milliecent"

They saw the girl that the twins has met earlier on. Then Harry realised that he had heard about her. Her mother Maxina had been killed by death eaters in the ending of the war. When poor Millie was two years old. Her father had then re-married when she was five to Jodila who loved Millie like she was her own daughter. She has also given Millie younger Brothers and Sisters. They decided that Millie would become one of their own is she wanted to that is.

"GRYFFINDOR"

They waved her over and she sat by Hermione who talked to her for about the next two people.

" Hopkins, Wayne."

Wayne's mother had been a witch but his father was a muggle.

"GRYFFINDOR."

He sat by Harry. Hermione was still talking to Millie.

Their last friend to be sorted was Kacey Keira's twin. ( _Sorry that she was so long after her twin but I kinda forgot about her but here she is .)_

" Lestrange,Kacey. "

Kacey walked up to the stool. She looked like her twin except Keira's eyes were green and her's were blue.

"RAVENCLAW"

She went and sat on the other side of Draco saving him from Pansy.

A muggleborn was next.

" Jones, Megan."

"GRYFFINDOR"

She sat diagonal to Harry.

Another Muggleborn was after her.

" Mallone, Roger. "

"GRYFFINDOR."

A halfblood was after him.

" Rivers, Oliver"

This time his father was a Pureblood, his father was called Nesliss , but his mother was a muggleborn called Evie.

"RAVENCLAW."

Then a pureblood.

" Macdougal, Isobel."

"GRYFFINDOR."

Her parents were Kitar ( Father) and Tormana (Mother). Harry knew this because Tormana worked with Lily as a Healer.

After that the sorting was finished. Dumbledore stood up and and said his speech.

" The very best of evenings to you. Now... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back, another year of magical education awaits you. Before we start our banquet i would like to say a few words, and here they are : Nitwit, Blubber, Squeak , Thank you." He sits back down and people start to eat.

Harry looks at hermione.

" What the hell?"

She looks just about as confused as Harry.

" Not a clue." She shrugs and they begin to eat and talk to their new friends.

After dinner they are lead back to their common room's which Gryffindor's is a painting called the Fat Lady. Who you have to tell the correct password to and she will let you in the common room. The password was Caput Dranconis which is Dragon's head in Latin. They were then told about the rules of the school by their house prefects. There was two stairs going up to the dorms. One for boys and one for girls. But the girls had a charm to stop boys from going up to their dorms.

In Harry's dorm was Harry , of course anyway, Ronald Weasley, Whom liked to be called Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Wayne Hopkins and Roger Mallone.

In Hermione's it was a much bigger dorm with Hermione, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Mandy Bucklehurst, Keira Lestrange, Millicent Bulstrode, Padma Patil , Megan Jones and Isobel Macdougal.

In Ravenclaw there was only two first year boys Draco and Oliver. But the good news was that they got along. In the girls dorm was Lexi Black, Neve Lupin, Kacey Lestrange and Hannah Abbott and to the other four 's disappointment Pansy Parkinson. She looked like a pug and moaned and moaned about having a two blood-traitors, halfblood and another half-blood. In the end Lexi did a spell that made it so only Pansy could hear what she was saying but not the rest.

In Hufflepuff's first year girls dorm's there was Susan bones and Luna Lovegood but with them being best friends already it did not matter. But in the boys dorm there was Neville Longbottom and Michael Connor they got along but were not really friends but then again you only really went into your dorm's to revise, sleep and for some peace.

In Slytherin poor Daphne was by herself as the only girl but she did not mind this because this meant she could get her own dorm. In the boy's there was Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillian, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast when they got their schedules .

This was their schedules ( They have all the same lesson )

9:00 - 9:30 - Breakfast

9:30 - 9:45 - Break

9:45 - 10:45 - Charms

10:45 - 11:00 - Break

11:00 - 12:00 - History of Magic

12:00 - 1:00 Lunch

1:00 - 1:15 - Break

1:15 - 2:15 - Transfiguration

2:15 - 2:30 - Break

2:30 - 3:30 - DADA

3:30 - 6:00 - Break

6:00 - 8:00 Dinner

 _Tuesday:_

 _9:00 - 9:30 - Breakfast_

 _9:30 - 9:45 - Break_

 _9:45 - 10:45 - Charms_

 _10:45 - 11:00 - Break_

 _11:00 - 12:00 - Herbology_

 _12:00 - 1:00 - Lunch_

 _1:00 - 1:15 - Break_

 _1:15 - 2:15 - Transfiguration_

 _2:15 - 2:30 - Break_

 _2:30 - 3:30 - DADA_

3:30 - :6:00 - Break

6:00 - 8:00 - Dinner

Wednesday:

9:00 - 9:30 - Breakfast

9:30 - 9:45 - Break

9:45 - 10:45 - Charms

10:45 - 11:00 - Break

11:00 - 12:00 - Herbology

12:00 - 1:00 - Lunch

1:00 - 1:15 - Break

1:15 - 2:15 - Transfiguration

2:15 - 2:30 - Break

2:30 - 3:30 - DADA

3:30 - 6:00 - Break

6:00 - 8:00 - Dinner

12:00 - 1:00 - Astronomy

Thursday:

9:00 - 9:30 - Breakfast

9:30 - 9:45 - Break

9:45 - 10:45 - Charms

10:45 - 11:00 - Break

11:00 - 12:00 - Herbology

12:00 -1:00 - Lunch

1:00 - 1:15 - Break

1:15 - 2:15 - Transfiguration

2:15 - 2:30 - Break

2:30 - 3:15 - DADA

3:15 - 3:30 - Break

3:30 - 4:30 - Flying

4:30 - 6:00 - Break

6:00 -8:00 - Dinner

Friday:

9:00 - 9:30 - Breakfast

9:30 - 9:45 - Break

9:45 - 12:00 - Potions

12:00 - 1:00 - Lunch

1:00 - 6:00 - Free Break

6:00 - 8:00 - Dinner

They found out that they shared Charms with Slytherin, History of Magic with Hufflepuff, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, DADA with Slytherin, Herbology with Hufflepuff, Astronomy with Ravenclaw, Flying with Slytherin and Potions with Hufflepuff. They were happy about this because this meant that they got to spend time with their friends, but they would have anyway. They finished their breakfast before meeting with Daphne, andy Keira, Theodore and Millicent who likes to be called Millie before heading over to charms.


	4. Chapter 4

In charms they did the register before the started to the levitation charm. To get it to work you have to say ' wingardium laviosa ' and the feather that they were using should float after a few tries. Each table had four seats.

Table 1 : Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Keira.

Table 2 : Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati.

Table 3 : Ernie, Anthony, Justin and Terry.

Table 4 : Mandy, Luna, Blaise and Theodore.

Table 5 : Millie, Wayne, Megan and Roger.

Table 6 : Oliver, Isobel and finally Padma.

Harry did it after 3 tries but of course Hermione did it straight away. Keira did it not long after Harry and Daphne did it just after her. But Ron managed to make his feather make more feathers and Professor Flitwick had to cancel the spell before the room became anymore messier than it already was.

Their next class was History of Magic and being honest the lesson and teacher was boring. They had to sit in partners in this class so this is how it went :

Harry and Neville

Hermione and Susan

Mandy and Roger

Seamus and Michael

Lavender and Parvati

Padma and Millie

Keira and Isobel

Luna and Megan.

It seems that ron weasley had decided to skip this class or he was getting his wand checked out. Harry and Hermione could not work it out and that bothered Hermione because anyone who knew Hermione knew that she did not like not knowing things.

In this lesson the learnt about The Gargoyle strike. But if you were being honest most of the class were falling asleep because of Professor Binn's talking was like watching the most boring film in the world.

They then went to lunch before meeting up with their friends. AKA Luna, Susan , Neville, Draco Daphne, Neve, Lexi, Kacey and Keira.

" So is it true that Ronald Weasley made his feather make more feathers?" Asked Draco, to those who were there.

" Yep and the reason he was not in your next lesson was because he was in the sick ward because he well the feathers attacked him and let's say he looked like a giant, talking disgusting chicken." Exclaims Daphne.

The others all look at her shocked.

" Daph how did you know that?" Asked Neville.

" Well you all know the Weasley twins?"

" Yes they are the prankers along the the two prewetts, their cousins." Hermione said.

" Well Fred and George pranked Harry and I's other elder cousin Jessica Crouch the granddaughter of Barty Crouch his other son not his junior but well our ( Daphne's and Harry's ) Aunt's daughter married his second son and Jess is their daughter anyway, she fell and hurt her arm the apologized for it but it was just an accident and so when I was with her we saw Weasley there."

" Oh, Poor Jess is she alright."

" Yes I am." They hear a voice say behind them.

They turn to see a slytherin prefect standing there she had Black hair like Harry and Blue eyes like Daphne but her's were darker than Daphnes."

" Jess." Harry says before giving her a hug which she returns just as tightly.

" Hey cousin, tha Weasley Prat was doing my head in so Madam pomfrey let me out early." Jessica says.

" Yeah well I have to share a dorm with him." Harry mumbles annoyed.

" Oh I feel sorry for you." Jess says upset that her favourite male cousin had to share a dorm with that awful, stupid, fat, big-gobbed prat.

And that was what she thought of him only after an hour.

Everyone laughs at Jessica's comment.

" Thanks." Harry says getting more laughter from the others.

" So what have you got next?" She asked.

" Umm Well me Harry, Lexi, Neve, Draco, Kacey, Luna and Keira all have Transfiguration." Hermione Replies.

" And we have DADA with Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Daphne Adds for the others in the group who did not have Transfiguration basically any who were not in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

" What about you Jess?" Asks Harry.

" Well moi has Study of Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling."

Then the bell went.

" Well better get off, have fun you lot." Jess waves before heading over to her friends to go to her class.

" We better go as well." Says Luna.

" Yes I heard professor Mcgonagall does not like people being late." Hermione Adds.

" Have fun." Draco says.

" We will meet you all in the library to start a study group." Says Kacey as the friends separate.

In Transfiguration they learnt the Alphabet which makes a transfiguration formula.

They then went to their next lesson which was also their last and it was DADA which they had with Slytherins. The teacher was rubbish he stuttered so much they hardly learned anything.

The lesson was about Curing werewolf bites but they did not find much out because of the way the teacher Quirrell was talking.

After all lessons were finished the Gryffindor's headed back to Gryffindor tower where the wrote letters to their parents. Harry's owl who was called Hedwig would deliver them , for Harry was the only one who had an owl but the beautiful snowy white owl did not seem to mind. After they did this they talked about their classes and played exploding snap before it was time for dinner.

Harry and Hermione sat with Seamus, Padma, Keira, Millie, Megan and Oliver. They then asked the others if the would like to join their study club and they agreed. The other Gryffindor first years all except Ron also decided to join. Ron did not because he was to busy eating to notice.

When they got to the library it turned out that most of the other houses first years had joined, some elder students had also joined so that they could help. A Ravenclaw prefect called Penelope Clearwater did a silencing spell so that the librarian , Madam pierce , did not hear the noise and chuck them out.

They stayed there until 8:45 before they left so they could all get back to their dorms and be back in time before 9. They all left knowing that they had made friends and promised to meet every wednesday and sunday evening to study.


End file.
